Mettaur (virus)
is a common virus type in the Mega Man Battle Network series, and the only species to have a constant appearance, while other viruses were replaced or omitted. They wear small hard hats with crosses on them and wield a pick axe, which causes a shock wave when thrust into the ground. In the games, they move up and down the columns they are in, sending shockwaves at the player. While normal Mettaurs stand still while the other Mettaurs present attack, stronger variants hide in their helmets and are impervious to attacks (unless they come out of their helmet or are attacked by an attack that can pierce). In Mega Man Battle Network 3, a family of Mettaurs can be caught and brought to the Virus Breeder, where a special Battle Chip can be obtained from them; upon meeting certain conditions, the omega version can also be caught. Mettaur Family Mettaur Mettaur: A small black ball with eyes, wearing a yellow hard hat with a green cross on it. Doesn't hide under its helmet. MettaurEX MettaurEX: Same as Mettaur, but with a light green hard hat and purple cross. Mettaur2 Mettaur2: Same as Mettaur, but with a red-orange hard hat and dark blue cross. Mettaur2EX Mettaur2EX: Has a brown hard hat and blue cross. Mettaur 3 Mettaur3: Has a blue hard hat and yellow cross. Their shockwaves cracks panels. Mettaur3EX / MettaurΩ / MettaurSP Mettaur3EX: Has a gray hard hat and light blue cross. Their shockwaves turn panels into swamp panels. RareMettaur RareMettaur: Has a purple hard hat and orange cross. RareMettaur2 RareMettaur2: Has a light blue hard hat and dark blue cross. Virus Stats by Game ''Mega Man Battle Network ''(Known as '''Mettool' in the first game)'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 3 Mega Man Battle Network 4 Mega Man Battle Network 5 Mega Man Battle Network 6 Rockman.EXE WS Battle Chips The Mettaur family has basically two types of Battle Chips, one for attack and other for counterattack. The Battle Chips , , , are a non-elemental attack where the user swings a pick to send a shockwave forward. The shockwave can pierce some defenses, but as it moves in the ground, hole panels will stop them. Big Wave, known as in Japan, is a stronger version that cracks the panels it passes by. It only appears in Mega Man Battle Network 3, being obtained from Mettaur3 if MegaMan has Custom Style. , also known as Guard, is a Battle Chip that repels an enemy's attack as a shockwave attack, unless attacked by the enemy's body. For example, Guard cannot block Fishy's and Powie's attacks, as they directly hit the player rather than firing a projectile. In the first game there is a Battle Chip named that allows the user to use Met Guard several times for 1 turn. In Mega Man Network Transmission, it has two variations from different enemies, the dropped by Shield Attacker and dropped by Sniper Joe. Met Guard chips are replaced by the family in the sixth game. It acts the same way, but instead of shockwaves, it releases a fast chain of explosions that aren't stopped by holes. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' ''Rockman.EXE WS'' Advanced PET Other media ''MegaMan NT Warrior Mettaurs are a recurring virus in the anime series. A giant Mettaur appeared in the first episode of ''Rockman.EXE Stream and the 14th episode of Rockman.EXE Beast+. In Beyondard, Beast Mettaurs are part of Gregar's army. ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (manga) A Mettaur with an arrow on his helmet leaves the Undernet to ask for help, and when GateMan.EXE takes him back, he accidentally takes MegaMan with him. MegaMan discovers that Mettaurs are under attack and helps them. Gallery MMBNMettaurs.png|Mettaurs Dragon Poker Metall.png|Mettaur in Dragon Poker MMNTWMettaur.png|Mettaurs in the anime. BeastMettaur.png|Beast Mettaurs in the anime. BeastMettaurWave.png|Beast Mettaurs attacking. MMNTWMMets.png|Mettaurs in the manga. Related articles *Met *Mettenna Category:Viruses Category:Mega Man Battle Network enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 enemies Category:Mega Man Network Transmission enemies Category:Rockman.EXE WS enemies